cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Shia LaBeouf
Shia LaBeouf (1986 - ) Film Deaths *''Constantine'' (2005) [Chas Kramer]: Thrown across the room and battered against the ceiling and floor by an invisible demon; he dies shortly afterwards in Keanu Reeves' arms. He returns to life as an immortal half-breed angel after the closing credits, although it's unclear whether he was secretly a half-breed the whole time and faked his death or just became one after dying as a human. *''Eagle Eye'' (2008) [Jerry Shaw / Ethan Shaw]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Ethan" is killed (off-screen) in a car crash (arranged by the ARIA computer program); his body is shown afterwards lying in his coffin when "Jerry" arrives at the funeral. Jerry survives the movie. *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) [Sam Witwicky]: Killed in an explosion when Megatron (Hugo Weaving) shoots him with his fusion cannon; he is later brought back to life by the Dynasty of Primes (Michael York, Kevin Michael Richardson and Robin Atkin Downes). *''Fury'' (2014) [Boyd 'Bible' Swan] Shot in the eye by a sniper while trying to give Brad Pitt grenades; his body is seen again later on when Logan Lerman investigates the tank. *''Man Down'' (2015) [Gabriel Drummer]: Possibly dies (off-screen) after being shot by a police sniper. The film ends with Charlie Shotwell hugging Shia after he is restrained by police. *''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017) [Sam Witwicky]: Presumably dies sometime before the start of the film due to Anthony Hopkins' proclamation of being the last surviving member of the Order of Witwiccans. Shia only appears in a photo. Television Deaths *''R.L. Stine's The Nightmare Room: Scareful What You Wish For (2001) '[Dylan Pierce]: Turned into a doll by his childhood doll Buddy (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) after a birthday magician used a spell on the doll to make him come to life and to make he and Shia friends forever. His doll form is shown afterwards in a box when his mother (Betsy Randle) and Tania Raymonde discover it. *Saturday Night Live (April 14, 2007)' [''Host/Various Characters]: In the "Dear Sister" sketch, he is shot by Andy Samberg; he manages to shoot Kristen Wiig in turn before dying. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Directors Category:Comedians Category:1986 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Christian Category:Ghost scenes Category:Liberals Category:Disney Channel Stars Category:Jewish Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Child Actors Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Indie Stars Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:ER cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Even Stevens cast members Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees